towerofdruagafandomcom-20200214-history
Namco Museum
Namco Museum is a series of Namco video game compilations released for several platforms containing different games. Some of them include games from the Babylonian Castle Saga. Namco Museum Volumes 1-5 The series was originally released for PlayStation in 5 volumes, two of them containing games from the series. The 5 volumes contain a "Museum" mode where the player uses Pac-Man to walk through a virtual museum that have various curiosities of the games included on them. Namco Museum Volume 3 Namco Museum Volume 3 contains The Tower of Druaga. The game has several informations related to the game, like arcade flyers, a few merchandise, concept art, and the covers from the NG magazine volumes 15 to 28. The game's museum area is shaped like the inner of the tower, and the game area is outside the tower, with a giant Druaga nearby. The compilation also includes a secret version of the game hidden in a room where Gil and Druaga fight against each other. After a while, they stop fighting and the Blue Crystal Rod and Ruby Mace appear. Analyzing them will make a image of Ishtar appear in the wall and Gil will defeat Druaga. Another secret version, the "Darkness Tower," is accessible through the aforementioned secret version. After opening the Test option and turning on Dip Switch 4, return to the game's title screen, insert a credit and quickly press X, Right, Circle, Down, Square, Left, R1, L1, R2, L2. A chime will play and the title graphics will change color slightly; the Darkness Tower starts at Floor 61. Games: *The Tower of Druaga *Dig Dug *Galaxian *Ms. Pac-Man *Phozon *Pole Position II Namco Museum Volume 4 Namco Museum Volume 4 contains The Return of Ishtar. The game area has a statue in the center and the Tower of Druaga can be seen at distance. The area is at first in the evening, than it changes to night with many stars in the sky, and lastly it becomes day. In the day Quox appears flying and a flash occurs, changing the scenario. The game also contains a hidden version of The Return of Ishtar that is tougher than normal. Games: *The Return of Ishtar *Assault *Assault Plus *The Genji and The Heike Clans (Genpei Tōma Den) *Pac-Land *Ordyne Namco Museum DS Namco Museum DS is a collection for Nintendo DS released in 2007 that includes seven games, the Tower of Druaga being one of them. This version includes a optional navigation mode that gives hints on how to obtain the treasure chest in each floor and what the item does. Ki appears in the game's Music Box, where she keeps changing back and forth into stone when the music is playing. Games: *The Tower of Druaga *Dig Dug II *Galaga *Galaxian *Mappy *Pac-Man *Xevious Namco Museum Battle Collection Namco Museum Battle Collection was released for PlayStation Portable in 2005. Namco Museum Virtual Arcade Namco Museum Virtual Arcade is a compilation released for Xbox 360 that has over 20 Namco games, The Tower of Druaga being one of them. Namco Museum 2017 Nintendo Switch Namco Museum was released in 2017 for Nintendos new ground braking system the Switch. The Tower of Druaga is part of this awesome compilation. Screenshots Namco Museum Volume 3 Druagademonthingyy.png|Druaga in the opening Gilsfearispacman.png|Gil in the opening NM3KiPortrait.png|A portrait of Ki in the entrance NM3ToDMuseum.png|The Tower of Druaga's museum area NM3Keychain.png|One of the exhibitions in the museum NM3ToDGameArea.png|The Tower of Druaga's game area NM3GilvsDruaga.png|Gil and Druaga in the secret area NM3BLC&RM.png|The Blue Crystal Rod and the Ruby Mace in the secret area NM3DruagaConcept.png|One of the concepts in the Library NM3NG15-28.png|NG covers in the Library NM3Theather.png|Gil, Ki and other Namco characters in the Theater Namco Museum 3-3.PNG Namco Museum Volume 4 NM4Tower.png|The Tower of Druaga in the opening NM4BCR.png|A ghost with the Blue Crystal Rod in the opening NM4Gil&Ki.png|Gil and Ki in the opening NM4Slime.png|Pac-Man stumbling on a Slime in the opening NM4RoIMuseum.png|The Return of Ishtar's museum area NM4RoIGameAera.png|The Return of Ishtar's game area NM4Quox.png|Quox in the game area NM4RoIGameAreaB.png|The game area after the change NM4HiddenRoI.png|Hidden game area Namco Museum DS NMDSToDNavi.png|The Tower of Druaga with the navigation on NMDSMusicBox.png|Ki in the Music Box NMDSMusicBoxB.png|Ki transformed in stone External links *Namco Museum series in Wikipedia Category:Games